


Not So Bonley anymore

by Sweatermaster



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-08-10 01:25:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 13,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7824829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweatermaster/pseuds/Sweatermaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originially posted on WATTPAD check it out here: https://www.wattpad.com/277165916-not-so-bonely-anymore-the-pie</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Pie

Sans was at the big purple door like any other day, knocking away with the mysterious woman telling jokes, she just cracked a good one.

"HAHAHAHA! Oh my God lady you are brilliant!!!" Sans hollered while attempting fanning the tears from his eyes. Sans suddenly got that feeling he gets all the time, he was hungry, he never been so disappointed in himself for wanting to get up and get food.

"Well lady it's been great, I'm gonna head off to get some food, I'm all bones!"

He listened to the woman as she chuckled until she has a moment of realization

"W-wait!! You're hungry??? I could make you something!! What would you like???"   
Sans was shocked at the sudden offer   
"Oh uhhh you don't need to do that, really!!"   
"No no please I want to!! I haven't cooked for two in such a long time, plus you said you wanted to try my pie I told you about!!"   
Sans glowed a light blue and not wanting to disappoint his friend he gave in.  
"Alright alright if it makes you happy!" Sans felt a bit embarrassed for saying that but he knew it was out of the kindness of his non existent heart.  
"Alright!!! Please wait here I'll try not to be long!" Sans could hear her loud running, he was glad she was so excited.

Time passed slowly and Sans began dozing off until he heard a slight creek from one of the two doors behind him. Sans glanced over and saw a furry hand plopping a plate next to him. With out hesitation (or any thought) Sans clinged onto her arm.

"Wait!" Just realizing what you just did he glowed a bright blue  
"U-um I mean, don't you want to enjoy this with me? Maybe..." A moment of science occurred. Regardless of how awkward it was Sans for some reason was till clung onto her arm.

The woman snatched her arm away and closed the door. Sans felt horrible and that he ruined the bond he had with the woman for being so foolish. That was until the door creeped back open and a tall goat woman popped out, sans jaw dropped open at the sight of her.

"Do not worry my friend, I simply went to grab a scarf, I remember it is rather chilly out here." She gave a warm smile to her short pal   
"My! I never knew you were a skeleton!!" She carefully sat next to him in the snow "Now all those bone puns make sense!!"

Sans basked in her glory and looked over to the pie he balanced in his lap.  
"Oh yeah heh, I guess you can say, I really got your goat." he winked in her direction and listened to her laughter which was no longer muffled from that door. It was nice and it echoed through the forest. Once she got ahold of herself she spoke in a some what serious but playful manner.

" Why don't you try the pie now!! I really want to see you take that first bite!"   
She leaned in closer as she awaited for his reaction to the flavor.  
Sans took the first bite and it was fa nominal! It's been awhile since he's had something this sweet!

"You goat to be kidding me! Dude this is amazing!!! And you made this???"  
Toriels eyes sparkled as she nodded excitedly   
"Wow!!" Sans took another bite and let himself sink into the sweetness. "Could you give me the recipe for this??? I've been wanting to bake but I never exactly had the inspiration to!" He said with his mouthful.   
Toriel jumped up in excitement "Yes you may!!!! Wait here!" She quickly opened the ruins door and scurried inside and came back with a piece of notebook paper. When she came back Sans had already finished the pie.   
"Here!" She held out the paper to Sans.  
Sans carefully grabbed it and felt some of her fur brush off his fingers. It was really warm and soft. Sans looked down at the recipe and scanned it and looked back up at his tall friend.

"Thank you for this! When I come back next I'll be sure to make my own and have you try it!" Toriel smiled at the thought.  
"I'd like that."

\-----------------


	2. HAND HOLDING AND DINNER

When Sans arrived home instead of sleeping right away, like usual. He scavenged though his kitchen looking if they had the right ingredients for the pie. To his luck they had most of the ingredients except for the butterscotch, but that wasn't much of a problem, he could run to the store and buy some later.

Sans put all the ingredients in one of his bed pillows so he'd know where they were later. Plus he didn't want papyrus finding them because he wanted to surprise him, there was no reason on particular, well maybe there was. He actually wanted to test it on papyrus before the woman behind the door. What was her name? Toriel? Yeah, Toriel! He really wants Toriel to be proud of him for succeeding something, not that she really knows he normally just lays around and does nothing all day, but she knows he doesn't normally cook. He did mention that right? He remembers last chapter he did, he's relieved he did so.

Sans is pulling his daily routine and resting on his bed, almost asleep until he hears papyrus yelling.

"SANS HAVE YOU SEEN THE BROWN SUGAR??"

Sans sat up and stretched "Oh yeah I have it."   
He reached into his pillow and shuffled around and gets hold of the bag of brown sugar. He exited his room and handed the sugar to papyrus

"SANS WHY DID YOU HAVE THIS??"

"Oh uh you know" he shrugged "eating it I guess"  
Papyrus made a disgusted face.  
"BY ITSELF??? YOU DIDNT PUT IT ON TOAST OR SOMETHING?"  
Sans put his hands behind his back and began rocking back and forth from the balls of his feet to the heel  
"Yup! And uh I'm actually gonna need it back when you're done."  
Papyrus cringed and went back to work

-time pass-

Sans trotted out of his room and made his way to the door

"AND WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING? DINNER IS ALMOST DONE!"  
"Oh uh I'll be back, won't be long." He reached for the door nob and slightly opened the door till Papyrus slammed it and left his hand there to prevent it from opening.

Sans glared at Papyrus confused   
"Something wrong bro?"  
"YOU ARE GONNA STAY HERE TONIGHT AND EAT DINNER WITH UNDYNE AND I, YOU ALWAYS CLAIM YOU WONT BE LONG BUT YOURE ALWAYS GONE FOR HOURS!!!"

Sans felt some magic run to his boney cheeks, was he really gone for that long when spending time with Toriel? Sans felt a wave of guilt run through him, he's been hanging out with his friends more than his own family...

Wait Papyrus is having a friend over that he spends upon hours with so maybe--- Nono that's a dumb idea, she won't agree to coming out there! But then again Sans never expected her to come outside to watch him eat pie either...

"Hey bro I actually got a plan, do you think I could uh, invite a friend over to eat with us?" Sans nervously rubbed his arm

Papyrus seemed surprised

"WELL OF COURSE!!! THE MORE THE BETTER!!! WHO ARE YOU BRINGING OVER? GRILLBY?? OH OH OR ARE YOU BRINGING DOGGO?"

"Well uh it's...." Sans could feel his magic running through his body and rushing to his cheeks.   
"You don't know them, or uh at least I don't think you do. She's---"  
"SHE? YOU'RE BRINGING A GIRL OVER??" Papyrus interrupted   
Sans raised his imaginary eyebrow  
"Uh you are too remember?? Undyne's a girl too you know"  
"UNDYNE'S MY MOM SHE DOESN'T COUNT!! PLUS SHE'S GAY"  
Sans crossed his arms  
"Bro gender doesn't matter, a persons personality doesn't depend on their gender..."

Papyrus looked defeated and let go of the door for Sans to exit

"Oh and bro, I'm not real sure if she'll say yes, she's uh.... A bit shy I guess?? So don't be disappointed if I come home alone"

"THAT IS FINE BROTHER, IF SHE CANT COME THEN YOU COULD ALWAYS TAKE SOME TO HER LATER!! WHAT'S HER NAME ACTUALLY??" Papyrus slightly tilted his head in confusion

"Uhhhh" Sans scratched his head  
"I can't remember, she'll introduce herself if she comes over, see ya'!"   
"WAIT--" Sans closed the door and scurried off to Toriels

\----------  
When Sans arrived to the woods he could already hear his friend practicing for when he shows up. It made him giggle like a little child at the thought of her actually practicing and possibly doubting herself about her lame jokes.

Sans approached the door.

"Is that you my friend?? You're early!" She sounded excited

"Hey! Uh yes I am earlier than usual huh?" He sat down in the snow and curled up into a ball  
"Hey umm.... I actually have a question for you." He felt his monster heart beating heavily, he was real nervous, this was the most awkward thing he had to do all day, Sans wasn't real use to asking people out. He always asked others to hang out but this was different in his eyes.

"What is it you want to ask me?"   
Sans shook at the sound of her voice. He didn't realize he went silent for at least ten seconds.

"O-oh uh, yeah, um.... Like I was wondering if uh.... You wanted to maybe come over to eat at my place? My bro is making spaghetti. U-uh there's no pressure if you don't want to and stuff!!! I won't force if you don't want to!!"

A moment passed of silence

"I would love to, let me grab something real quick." He listened to her foot steps as they got quieter  
She must be getting her scarf

When she came out she was wearing a lot. She had a huge robe dress thing that had a hood on it, she had the hood up with the scarf around her mouth. The only feature you could really make out are her huge red eyes. Did she think it was that cold out here? You'd think she'd actually wear less heavy clothing since she's literally covered in fur.

She gave a little thumbs up so show she was ready to leave.

Sans looked like a complete munchkin walking next to her. Well he looked like one regardless but knowing she was what? Like 6'9 while Sans was barely 5'0, he was more like 4'10 but eh, who's counting.

On their way to Sans house Toriel examined everything around them. She was doing fine till they reached the huge bridge. Sans took a few steps onto until he noticed Toriel wasn't following, he turned to face her.

"You alright?"  
Toriel pushed the scarf down to show her mouth so Sans could hear her.  
"Oh yes uh, I'm just sorta scared I guess haha, just... Give me a moment to get some confidence to cross this."

Sans trotted back over to his pal

"You uh, scared of heights?"  
Toriel nodded slowly  
Sans crinkled his hands in his pockets

"Um.... Do you want to hold my hand while you cross? It makes my brother feel better when he's scared to do something so..."  
Sans tried hiding his blush with his jacket and pretended to cough.

Sans looked down and saw Toriel with her hand out towards him waiting for him to take it.

Toriels hand wrapped around Sans's like a burrito, it was a lot larger than sans thought and much warmer too. Sans slowly lead the way across the bridge, he was really in no hurry. Toriel came to a sudden stop as the bridge swayed, she let out a little gasp

"It's alright! It's gonna be okay I'm here with you." Toriel squeezed Sans hand a bit tighter and nodded, Sans rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb as they made their way to the other side of the bridge.  
When they reached the other side Toriel didn't let go of Sans hand right away, so Sans didn't let go either, like I said, he was in no rush.

Sans wedged his hand away when they reached snowdin.

"Here's our town, there's not a lot more walking to do."  
Toriel nodded and followed closely behind Sans, she let one of her big hands rest on Sans right shoulder.

\-----

"Well here we are! This is where I live" Sans looked up to Toriel and watched her scan the house with curious eyes, she muffled something under her scarf but it wasn't quite understandable.

Sans opened the door and to his surprise dinner was already laid out on the table and undyne was already waiting at the table. It seems like they were waiting for them to arrive before they started to eat.

\-----

A/N

I have no idea how to end this  
So  
Just  
Idek  
Forgive me


	3. AWKWARD

"SO SANS THIS IS YOUR FRIEND???" Papyrus strides over to Toriel, Undyne follows.

"Why don't you take off your coat and stay awhile." Undyne crossed her arms and awaited a response  
Toriel quickly unwrapped her scarf and put her hood down.  
Undynes arms crashed to her sides as her mouth flys open

"WOWWIE SANS I DIDNT KNOW YOU WERE BRINGING ASGORE! NORE DID I KNOW HE WAS ACTUALLY FEMALE!! HURK" Undyne quickly elbows papyrus in his side and makes a cutting motion across her neck  
"That's not Asgore you loon!!!"

Sans looked up at Toriel, she looked uncomfortable, Sans attempted reaching for her hand but recoiled it back when Undyne started talking again.

"I-I gotta go tell Asgore I found her!!!!" Undyne tried running off but Toriel grabbed her by her upper arm  
"W-wait!!! Please don't!!"  
"But aren't you Asgores wife??? He told me you've been gone for years now!!"

Wife??? Asgore???? ASGORES WIFE???   
Sans had no idea!! He felt embarrassed all of a sudden, he held the hand of someone who is taken!! Not taken by just anyone BUT THE KING!!!   
Wait why was he so upset??? It's not like he thought romantically about Toriel!

Right??

"No I'm not his wife you got it wrong! I guess I use to be but...." Toriel was on the edge of tears, Undyne looked shocked

"I...l don't understand? Asgore thinks so highly of you, he LOVES you!"

Toriel shook her head and put her head in her huge hands

"This was a mistake, I should have never came, look pretend you never saw me please!! I won't come back, just please don't tell Asgore my location."

Toriel grabbed her scarf and looked at Sans deep into his eye sockets and placed her hand on his cheek

"I'm sorry Sans.... I just--- can't...." Sans put his hand on his cheek over Toriels hand.

"I---- I understand Tori...."

Toriel began to wrap her scarf around her face

"WAIT MISS ASGO-- I MEAN UH...."  
"Toriel" sans whispered   
"YES MISS TORIEL, PLEASE DON'T LEAVE!!!!" Papyrus turned towards Undyne  
"UNDYNE DO YOU HAVE YO TELL ASGORE??? JUST THIS ONCE CAN WE KEEP THIS SECRET AND ENJOY DINNER! PLUS I'VE NEVER SEEN SANS SO HAPPY TO ACTUALLY BRING SOMEONE OVER!"

Undyne glanced at Toriel and back to Papyrus

"Would that make you happy Papyrus?"  
Papyrus nodded   
"Ugh, fine.... But don't think I'm letting this go!!! I'm watching you!! Now.... Let me uh, help you with your stuff." She helped Toriel unwrap her scarf once again and put it on the shelf

\------

When everything finally calmed down and Toriel and Undyne were comfortable they all decided to start eating.

Papyrus insisted for Toriel and Undyne to sit next to each other, Sans sat across from Toriel and papyrus sat across from Undyne.

"Wow Papyrus! This is amazing! I never had much pasta in my life and I gotta say, I'm enjoying this way more than I thought I would!"  
Papyrus's eyes widened while Undyne crossed her arms and said under her breath  
"I helped to...."   
Toriel laughed  
"Well you both did a fantastic job."  
Toriel continued eating

Undyne watched her like a hawk and opened her mouth to utter something  
"I uh, also made the sauce, by myself."   
"Oh really?? Could you give me the recipe?"  
Undyne grinned, she looked please   
"I sure can!!!! Papyrus where is your paper!"   
Papyrus squinted his eyes  
"THERE'S SOME IN MY PRINTER NEXT TO THE COMPUTER"  
Undyne literally sprinted to Papyrus's room

Papyrus tapped the tablet to get Toriels attention  
"WOULD YOU LIKE THE RECIPE FOR THE MEATBALLS I MADE??"  
Toriel smiled in amusement  
"I would love that"  
Before you would blink Papyrus was going through his room with Undyne for paper and a pen

Toriel and Sans were left there eating alone

"Your brother and Undyne sure are energetic huh?"  
Sans nodded  
Sans froze and started giggling while covering his mouth trying not to spit his food out  
Toriels eyes widened  
"Oh my goodness you thought of a joke didn't you!! Come on, tell me tell me!!"  
"Alright Tori give me a moment."  
Sans took a sip of his drink and settled it back down  
"You know I've done some things I've done in my past that I regret, but you know what they say about that?" Sans took a noodle and tossed it over his shoulder   
"They say you gotta throw your pasta behind you." Sans did a little wink

Toriel threw out a loud and proud laugh   
This was the first time Sans actually gotten to watch her laugh, well from the front that Is, last time was a side view practically. It was nice, Sans felt his magic run to his cheeks

Sans glowed even brighter when he noticed, Papyrus and Undyne were watching, Undyne had that annoying smirk on her face

Sans decided to ruin the moment him and Toriel were sharing to avoid questions from Undyne later

"Hey look Undyne and paps are back with those recipes"  
Toriel wiped a tear from her eye and stood to her feet  
"Thank you for these you two." Papyrus and Undyne handed her the papers  
"Well it's getting late and this old bag of bones needs some sleep." And turned towards Sans and admired him trying to hold back his laughter. She then turned towards Undyne and Papyrus  
"It was an honor meeting you two, thank you for the kindness you have shared with me." She gave a motherly smile and put all her heavy clothing back on and she was gone in a flash.

Like what Sans expected Undyne sat next to him on the couch and gave a nasty grin.

"So Sans it seems you have a nice relationship with the queen."

"Uh yeah, we're good pals."

"How long have you two been "pals" for?."

"Uh I don't know, maybe two, three years now?"

"You've known for that long and you never told us??"

Sans rolled his eyes  
"Well you see I didn't think I had to. "

They were silent for a few moments

"You're not gonna tell Asgore about her being here..... will you?" sans uttered

"What do you not trust me??? I already promised I wouldn't!!! God Sans, who do you take me for? When I make a promise I don't break it."

Sans felt happy knowing his friend was safe  
But he was still confused, he didn't understand WHY she didn't want Asgore to find her. Like the guy isn't mean and you wouldn't think he'd hurt a fly, maybe he wasn't always that way? Is there a possibility he hit Toriel in he past? Nah that can't be it. Undyne's pretty close to him so why not ask her?

"Hey uh Undyne? Do you know why Toriel doesn't like Asgore anymore?"  
Undyne shrugged  
"All I know is that Asgore is crazy about her still, I'm not sure how she can't like the guy, he's doing the underground a huge favor! All we need is one more soul to exit this hell."  
Sans kicked his feet and let them hit the couch  
"Yeah I guess you're right." Sans scratched the back of his skull

Papyrus came into the living room   
"JUST GOT DONE UPDATING MY BLOG."  
"That's great bro"  
"YES I KNOW"

Sans got out his phone to check out the post  
it was about how him and Undyne made dinner and how sans brought his girlfriend over... WAIT GIRLFRIEND??

Sans aggressively tapped Papyruses shoulder  
"Uh bro, right here you wrote Toriel was my girlfriend"  
"OH YES BROTHER I DID!! A PLATONIC GIRLFRIEND! AT LEAST THAT'S WHAT UNDYNE SAID."  
Sans gave Undyne a death glare  
"Papyrus I said best friend not girlfriend!"  
"OH REALLY??? OOPS!!! TOO LATE NOW NYEH-HEH-HEH. I DONT THINK SANS NEEDS TO WORRY WHY WOULD PEOPLE JUMP TO CONCLUSIONS AND SAY ITS ROMANTIC! PLATONIC RELATIONS IS WHAT I'D ASSUME!"

Sans shrugged it off and went to bed

The next day was

Interesting 

\-------

A/N  
Save me


	4. POSSIBLE FEELINGS AND BAKING PIES

Sans arose from bed  
It was a beautiful morning  
The sun was shining, the birds were singing, it was the perfect day to  
eat some unhealthy JUNK

Sans got dressed and stampered off to Grillbys   
When he entered he was instantly encountered by Drunk bunny

"Sannnnsssyyyy~~ come herrreeeee I gotta *hic* ask you somethin'"

Sans didn't want to be rude so he went to go see what she wanted

"I was on my phone annndd."  
She trailed off and started drooping her head. How much did she have she's literally out of it! But she came back to her senses (if that's what you'd call it) and continued talking  
"Uhhhhh I see yooou go yourself a girlfriend!"

Sans blushed  
Well he wasn't expecting that

"Oh uh, you see that was a mistake papyrus made---"

"So you have a boyfriend then~"  
Sans shook his head  
"No I mean I'm not in a relationship!"  
The rabbit just sorta stared at him for a moment, she was really dumbfounded it seemed. Or just so drunk that her brain stopped working.

Sans decided to get up and seat himself at the front of the bar and get himself a burger he didn't want to take this nonsense anymore.  
That was until Ugly fish (we'll just call him Ugly shall we?) interrupted him

"SANS GIVE ME YOUR SECRET!!"  
Sans mouth was full so he just sorta stared like how drunk bunny did  
"HOW DID YOU GET A GIRLFRIEND??? PLEASE IM SO LONLEY"  
Sans nearly chocked on his burger  
Another person was asking about this?? Just how many people saw that post?

Sans put down his burger and looked at Ugly with a serious expression (whatever that would be)   
"Uh sorry Ugly I don't mean to disappoint but uh, you got it wrong. She's not a um... Romantic girlfriend, we're platonic."

Ugly froze with confusion  
"So what you're telling me is, you didn't ask this girl out yet??? WHEN YOU DO CAN I WATCH I NEED TO KNOW HOW TO DO IT."  
Sans blushed massively  
Why would he want to watch??  
That's weird! It's none of his business about what happens between him and Toriel!  
WHAT WAS SANS THINKING HE'S NOT EVEN GONNA ASK OUT TORIEL IN THE FIRST PLACE!! WHY WAS HE FREAKING OUT!?

Sans was done with all of this, he grabbed a paper bag and plopped his burger in then left.  
When Sans arrived home no one was there.   
He noticed he still hasn't made that pie, and what's a better time than now? It's strange knowing he's working on desert when he hasn't even finished his lunch yet but eh, doesn't matter.

Sans went into his room and brought the pillowcase full of the ingredients out  
He came to realization that he still hasn't gotten the butterscotch  
He didn't want to go out so he said screw it's and decided to make a cinnamon pie.

Sans ruffled around the pillow for the paper with the steps in how to do this, he found it and was greeted with Toriels neat handwriting.  
It was cute, she didn't really write in cursive but some of her letters had a little curly 'Q' on them.  
Sans Stopped admiring her handwriting and got to work


	5. METTATON SHOW

While Sans was making the pie all he could think about was Toriels possible reaction to it, he could hear her approval already!  
Maybe this time Toriel would let Sans into her place instead of having her sit out there in the cold since she didn't seem to enjoy it out there all that much, he could tell how nervous she was when she came to their house for the first time. Was she really that scared to be found by the king? To Sans he seemed to be a chill guy but Toriel must have seen a side of him no one else has.

Sans popped the pie into the oven and let it cook on the temperature that Toriel suggested and let it rest in there for 45 minutes.  
He plopped down on the couch and turned on the tv with the remote. He was greeted by the MTT show. Sans wasn't crazy about the show but he knew Papyrus loved it so he thought he should get to like it as well so him and Papyrus could have something to talk about.

The show was hosted by a robot named Mettaton. He's a interesting looking guy, he was a literally a box with arms and one wheel to move around. He always talked like he was the most hot thing in the world when he actually wasn't that appealing to look at, but papyrus liked him so he show give him a chance to entertain him. If looks came before personality Sans would probably have no friends.

The show really had no general topic, it was just Mettaton doing random things like cooking, singing or just plain out talking about things.  
Today's topic was "advice from a robot"

"Hello darlings~ I am your host Mettaton! And today we're gonna talk about relationships! This has been request from a whole bunch of you guys so I thought by not!"

Sans rolled his eyes at the topic, it was sorta silly and embarrassing in his opinion.

"Today I invited my creator or also known as the royal scientist, to talk about her past experience with relationships and how she was able to tell she liked a certain someone! Please welcome Alphys!!"  
Mettaton gestured for the little yellow dragon monster as she nervously sat down on a chair across Mettaton.

Sans sat on he end of his seat, he knew Alphys from a long time ago and he knew Papyrus's friend Undyne had a thing for her.

"U-uh y-yes Mettaton! I um....." Alphys was sweating and twiddling her thumbs  
Mettaton rolled over to her and put his hand on her shoulder

"Alphys darling don't be shy! I'm here with you! Just say what's in your mind it's easy!!"  
Alphys nodded and continued   
"Well uh, I guess the way I really could tell that I liked them is from how happy they made me..... That's it, there's nothing else to it.." Alphys was looking at her lap

"Well darling that was beautiful and wonderful advice! It's good to make sure the person you want to be with is able to make you and possibly others happy."

Alphys turned towards Mettaton and smiled

"Thank you.... Mettaton."

Then the TV went to static  
It wouldn't warn you if this was gonna happen so it scared the living daylights out of Sans.  
They didn't even have ads or commercials on this channel for what ever reason.

\----  
Well it was about time to take the pie out of the oven.  
It smelled amazing!  
It was the first successful thing he made from scratch!

Sans really wanted to run over to Toriels but he knew he wanted to test it out first on papyrus.  
And as if on que he barged into the door

"DID I MISS IT??!!"  
"What did you miss bro?"  
"MY SHOW!!!"  
"Oh uh yeah, but don't worry bro I watched it for you."

Papyrus threw his hands above his head

"YES!!! TELL ME WHAT HAPPEN!!'  
"It was about relationships and stuff and how you should be with people who make you happy."  
"MY FRIEND WAS SUPPOSE TO BE ON THERE TODAY!! WAS SHE???"  
"The little dinosaur? Yeah she was"  
"GREAT!"

Papyrus went into the kitchen and noticed the smell of the pie

"SANS WHAT'S THAT SMELL??"  
Sans trotted behind his tall brother  
"Uh I made something. I was actually wondering if you wanted to try it."

Papyrus looked at Sans with a somewhat disgusted face

"YOU MADE SOMETHING??? YOU????"  
Sans nodded  
"It's all home made too."

Papyrus crossed his arms  
"IS THIS SOME SORT OF PRANK???"  
Sans put his hand on his chest as if he just got struck with a bullet  
"Heh not this time bro. I just need to know if it's good or not."  
"YOU DO SEEM QUITE SERIOUS ABOUT THIS HUH?...."  
Sans just nodded

Papyrus made his way to the table and awaited to be served

Sans put on some oven mitts and carefully scooted the pan with the pie out of the stove. (Even tho he wouldn't need gloves because no nerves or skin lets just pretend he did it because he thought it was ironic or something)

Sans placed it on the counter, the smell of cinnamon filled his and Papyrus's noses. It wasn't as good as Toriels scent to her pie but it was rather decent compared to the smells that normally absconded from that kitchen.  
Sans cut Pap a little slice and put it onto a paper plate

"Tell me what you think. And be honest.."  
Sans sat across from Papyrus and just waited and watched his expression as he took a bite of the pie.  
Papyrus's eyes widened

"BROTHER THIS IS VERY GOOD! MAYBE A BIT TOO SUGARY FOR MY TASTE.. IS THIS SOME SORT OF QUICHE?"

Sans grinned   
" yes pap, it is."  
Papyrus stood up

"WELL BROTHER I AM PROUD BUT I MUST GO, I AM GOING TO GET SOME BEAUTY SLEEP."  
Sans rolled his eyes and smiled  
"Haha alright bro have fun."

\----  
Sans grabbed the pie and wrapped it up in tinfoil

It was time for Toriel to try out this now that it met his standards.


	6. TROUBLE AT TORIELS

Sans made his way to Toriels door when he stopped in his tracks

Asgore was there   
He wasn't knocking he wasn't talking, just standing there admiring the door

Sans hid behind one of the trees and just watched Asgore curious of what he was going to do.   
He's never seen him in person, he was a lot taller than he imagined, but some how he was ever so slightly shorter than Toriel some how? It was kinda funny. Toriel really was a giant!

Sans stopped giggling at the thought when he noticed the door was slowly opening and Toriel popped her goat head out.

"Asgore???? H-how did you find me??"  
Asgore blushed   
"U-uh... Lucky guess???"  
Toriel narrowed her eyebrows   
"Tell me the truth Dreemur!"  
Asgore twiddled his thumbs   
"Well uh.... We have cameras and they happened to catch you with that little friend of yours..."  
"SO YOU WERE SPYING ON ME???"  
Toriel looks furious

"What no!!! Well in a way yes?? But we didn't know it was your place here! Plus I've been looking for you! So we were really lucky and--"  
Asgore reached for Toriels shoulder but she pushed him away  
"NO! I don't want to hear what you have to say!!! Please leave..."  
Asgore recoiled his arms to his chest and looked down  
"But Tori--- I mean um... Toriel-- I'm sorry for what I did... Please come back to me.."  
Toriel crossed her arms and puffed up her chest to make her seem larger  
"sorry would bring those poor children's lives back."  
Asgore all of a sudden gotten real aggressive  
"Really???? You're still mad over that????? Tori I'm doing this to free our people!"  
"No you're not!! If you were you would of let us go a long time ago! Asgore you are greedy for power! You want all those souls to be a God!!"

Asgore all of a sudden grabbed onto Toriels arm  
"Toriel come on!!?? You don't know what you're -- WAH"

Sans used his magic to pick Asgore up and away from Toriel   
Toriel stares at sans in shock

"Didn't your mom teach you not to touch girls without their permission your majesty?"  
Sans levitates Asgore in the air  
Sans looks at Toriel  
"You okay Toriel?"  
Toriel nodded "yes I'm fine, he didn't hurt me."  
Sans smirked  
"Hey Tori, what do you think Asgore is right now?"  
Toriel tilted her head and looked at Asgore in the air, he did a little wave to Toriel   
"A flying idiot?" Sans shook his head  
"Nope! A flying buck!"  
Toriel gasped and tried not to laugh  
"I GET IT !!! A BUCK IS A MALE GOAT RIGHT?"  
Sans nodded and laughed   
"Tori I thought you'd be the one to know that! I'm sure you're just kidding around!"  
Toriel let out a belly laugh  
Goat jokes always got to her  
"Oh my! You bone head!!"

Sans set Asgore on the ground   
"With respect sir, I believe you should leave.."  
Asgore squinted his eyes  
"Who... Are you?"  
Sans shrugged   
He didn't want to tell him his name so he couldn't connect him to papyrus. He feared he'd kick papyrus out or something for doing his actions

Asgore made his respects and left

"I'm sorry you had to see that sans..."  
Sans put his hands into his pockets   
"It's chill Tori.. Oh by the way--" and walked to the tree he was behind and brought the pie out with his back to Toriel  
"Guess what I made~"  
Toriel gasped in excitement  
"You made a pie!!!! Sans! I'm so proud of you!"  
Sans smiled and scratched the back of his skull as he blushed at the compliment

"I'll go get some forks and knives so we can dig in!! I'm excited to try it!!"  
"Actually Tori, I was hoping maybe we should eat in your place today?"

Toriel scratched the bottom of her chin  
"Well I don't see why not! Come on!"


	7. TORIELS HOUSE

When sans first stepped into that long hallway he felt a rush of dopamine in his system. He finally gotten to see the side Toriel has always seen. Sure it seemed a bit boring since there was no decorations and there was only one color but I'm sure Toriel didn't mind, she wore purple so it must be her favorite color right?

They reached a small set of stairs that led into the actual house.  
Sans was astonished by how clean and perfect everything seemed.  
There was lots of flowers and books everywhere so it made the place seem more welcoming.

They went into the dining room where a large tablet sat  
"Take a seat sans while I brew us some tea! Is there anything pacific you want?"

Sans scratched his skull, he's never exactly had tea before so he didn't know what flavor they had.

"Uh anything Tori."  
Toriel smirked  
"Well I'll make sure I'll get you a pret-TEA good one!"  
They both shared a laugh as Toriel made her way into the kitchen

\--

Sans decided to unwrap the pie he made out of the tin foil. It was still warm.  
Sans hoped it tastes as good as papyrus said is was.

Toriel came into the room with two plates with small tea cups on top, she was carrying them like a waiter would do. She set sans tea plate down in front of him and hers next to his.  
"I'm gonna go grab some pie plates if you exscu-"  
Sans grabbed onto Toriels arm  
"Let me do it Tori you've done enough today"

Toriel slightly blushed and nodded for sans to do so

"The plates are at the bottom left"  
Sans went over to the bottom left cabinet and saw a nice little arrangement of plates. They almost seemed like China but instead of being hung up, they were being used for some messy pie sans made. It almost made him not want to use them but he shook that feeling off.

He grabbed two of the prettiest plates and trotted back over to Toriel

Except then...  
he dropped one  
The sound it make scared him so much that he dropped the other one as well.

It was horrible! The two plates were now in shards!! Toriels gonna be so mad!! Sans awaited to be scolded but instead he felt a loving hand on his back.

"Oh goodness sans are you okay?"  
Toriel was scanning around sans to make sure he didn't get cut-- somehow?

"O-oh yeah Tori I'm fine... I'm really sorry about all of this, those plates most of cost a fortune!!"  
Toriel looked down at the shards of the plates  
"Yeah they did... But that doesn't matter, all that matters is that you're okay"  
Sans shook his head  
"No it's not okay! I'll pay you back! How much do I owe you??"  
Sans sweated at the thought of how much they plates may cost but Toriel was his friend and he knew needed to take action for his responsibilities.

Toriel smiled  
"Pay me back? Huhuhuhu. Nothing could replace those plates. But you know what I'll give you a deal, how about you give me something to pay me back"

Sans got nervous. What could she want?? His house??? His LIFE???

"W-what do I owe you?"

She crouched down and opened her arms

"A hug!"

Sans felt his non existent heart stop  
This woman was gonna be the death of him  
Sans embraced Toriel with a nice hug.

Sans really cherished the moment and made sure to be the one to let go last.  
He could hear Toriels heart beat. It almost made him fall asleep in her arms. But she ended up moving away before he could do so.

Sans looked up to Toriel with stars in his eyes

"Go sit down I'll take care of this mess"  
Sans nodded and sat back down

While he was waiting his mind was full of thoughts   
He was thinking about Toriels heart beating.  
It was real strange. Normally when he hears that sound he gets real scared but this time he was at ease.  
It's maybe because he only really ever herd that sound when someone was dying on TV. He really wished he could just listen to that sound all day.

Toriel came back over and handed sans a plate. It wasn't as fancy as the other ones but it was a close second.

Toriel cut herself and sans a slice of pie and they both dug in.  
The flavor was---  
Different...  
Though sans was a bit disappointed it wasn't as good as Toriels.  
But he noticed Toriel was really enjoying herself, she already finished her slice and was actually going in for seconds.

"So uh.. You like it?"  
Toriel nodded and said with a mouth full  
"I love it!"

Sans could only nod and turn his head away as he blushed  
Toriel was too cute and pure   
What did he do to deserve such an amazing monster in his life

\---

After they ate Toriel got up with both their plates and went to the kitchen to wash them.

Sans studied the room, until he saw a little shelf full of books  
Out of curiosity sans went over to them and pulled out a few to get a better look at the title. None of them exactly interested him until he saw one called   
"Fluffy Bunnies Quest to Carrot town"  
There was another fluffy bunny? Sans got excited thinking about how his bro would think about this, he already loved the original fluffy bunny and sans is sure he'd love the continued series.

Toriel walked back in with yellow gloves on her hands from washing the dishes.  
"Oh! I see you are interested in my books! Which one do I get have Sans?"  
Sans sorta got embarrassed knowing that this is was a little kids book but he needed to ask if he could borrow it or something

"Uh it's the Fluffy Bunny book.."  
Toriel gasped and clapped her paws together. It made a strange sound from the gloves

"Oh I love that book!! It's a classic you know!!"  
Sans blushed out of excitement   
"Really?? I've only seen the first one!"

"Oh my goodness sans there are way more than one! There's about five!"

There was a moment of silence

"Do... You have them Tori?"  
Toriel nodded excitedly  
"Would you like to borrow them? I'd love to bond over this silly story with you sometime!"  
Well that saved him the effort of asking to borrow just one, now he has four more to show his brother. He's gonna be stoked!

Before a blink of an eye Toriel was already looking in her small book cabinet for the rest of the Fluffy Bunnies

Sans couldn't help but notice her little goat tail was wagging.  
He laughed at the thought that she was like a little dog---- well big dog...

Sans blushed when he realized----  
He was technically looking at her butt  
How lewd of you Sans!!  
He quickly maneuvered his eyes away

Toriel got up and handed sans the other books

"I was actually gonna get caught up with some reading myself! The books I'm reading aren't Fluffy Bunny material but they're just as good!" She said with a wink

Sans laughed   
"Well I'd like to get a good look at these books before I show them to Papyrus, would you mind if I joined you in his reading session?" He winked back

Toriel smiled  
"I'd be honored if you joined me!"

\-----

(A/N)

Next chapter something awkward is gonna happen   
Again  
Get ready

It's EXTREME FLUFF  
HOLD ON TO YOUR HAT  
OR HATS   
IDK HOW MANY YOU GOT ON MY DUDE  
I DONT JUDGE


	8. WHOOPS

Sans was in the last Fluffy Bunny book  
He was really surprised on how well done they all where!   
Oh gosh how long was he here for? Papyrus must be worried sick!   
Sans chucked out his phone and checked the time  
He was at Toriels for about five hours!  
Time sure does fly when you're spending time with friends and reading.

Sans turned in his chair  
"Hey Tori I think---" he stopped and stared at Toriel

She was asleep.  
She looked super peaceful, and sans didn't want to ruin that...  
But the only thing that bothered him was  
She still had her reading glasses on

Sans thought the least he could do was take them off for her  
So sans stampeded over to Toriel as she sat on her big chair  
He tried reaching for her glasses but-  
He just wasn't tall enough  
Even though she was sitting down and slumped over he still was far from her face

Sans found a small stool laying around and brought it over to Toriel   
He got on it and reached once again for her glasses  
He was up to her height but he could reach still from that distance  
Sans attempted to stand on his toes to get to the glasses  
But then

He fell  
Not backwards   
But forwards  
Right onto Toriel...

Sans yelped at he tripped onto her   
Face first into her chest   
(A/N no she doesn't have goat boobs, but she is chub so his landing wasn't hard!)

Toriel jumped and looked down at Sans staring right back at her  
Sans was blushing so hard, he messed up so badly, he wished he could turn back time and not make that dumb mistake!

"I-I'm sorry Tori!! I-I-I was trying to get your glasses and---"  
Toriel chuckled at how flustered sans was  
Sans could feel her lungs fill and retract as she laughed  
The best part is he could hear that heart beat he loved so much

Toriel continued laughing and rubbed sans head like he was a little lab dog

"Oh Sans you don't need to worry! I understand it was a mistake! Plus I couldn't think of a more pleasant view for when I wake up!" She smiled as she continued petting sans

Sans whole face was a dark blue  
He didn't want this to end

Toriel staggered up and grabbed sans from under his arms and held him like a child  
She carefully walked a few feet and set him down

"Is there something you needed dear?"  
Sans twiddled his fingers   
"U-um I----"

His phone began ringing   
He jumped at the sound and rustled through his pockets to get ahold of it  
"H-hello????" He was still having a "rush" from what just happened

"BROTHER WHERE ARE YOU???? DO YOU KNOW WHAT TIME IT IS??!!"  
Oh gosh he sounded real worried

"Oh man I'm sorry bro... I guess I just lost track of time..."  
"IT IS OKAY BROTHER! JUST HURRY HOME!!"  
"Alright alright I will, see you soon" Sans hung up while scratching his head

"U-um I need to go...."  
Toriel cupped sans cheek   
"Well I shall see you tomorrow Sans! Please stay safe on your way home!"  
And out of nowhere  
Toriel pecked Sans on his forehead

Sans blushed massively  
Their first kiss!! Sans widened his eyes as stars formed in them

There was a awkward silence

"Um Sans?" Sans shook himself out of his thoughts   
"O-oh! Sorry!! I'll go now!!! Bye!!"  
Sans quickly scurried into the basement and got outside

The moment when he knew for sure he was alone he collapsed to his knees   
He held onto his face as he blushed  
What was.... This feeling?   
It wasn't exactly a new feeling but  
It felt much different than he remembered, much stronger!  
Sans looked up to the sky as he let his arms hang to his sides  
He was lost in thought

Little did sans actually know he wasn't really alone   
He didn't know about the cameras  
And a certain someone was watching his love struck meltdown

None other than....

Alphys

Now Alphys knew this was Toriels house   
And she now knew Sans was acquaintances with the ex queen from what Asgore told her. In fact she was actually told pacifically to watch that door ever since they found out that's where she was.   
Now the thing that left her dumb founded is that, why was sans acting this way? Normally he's all white and has a huge grin on his face   
Now he seemed to be blue and, well he wasn't exactly frowning but he looked lost in thought so he seemed real relaxed.

Alphys scratched her head as she thought of a diagnosis

She found one

Sans was developing a crush on a certain goat mom   
Alphys was sorta happy at the thought  
Since she had a crush on Asgore herself, if his crush was taken that would allow him to be all to herself! But she still had feelings for Undyne tho! Golly have two crushes was so hard!! But she thought, if Undyne didn't like her back then Asgore could be her backup plan? He'd be lonely with his wife taken so he would definitely want someone to be there for him!

So Alphys made up her mind  
He decided not to tell Asgore about Sans and Toriel  
As cruel as that may seem she was willing to take the risk. Of course she would support Asgore and encourage him to get Toriel back but she wanted to see where this relationship would lead with Toriel and Sans.


	9. shopping

When Sans arrived home he was greeted by his bother waiting for him outside

"Sup bro." Sans gave a calm wave to his brother  
However Papyrus wasn't wasn't pleased by his also calm wave

"SANS WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN??"  
Sans scratched his skull  
Papyrus called him while he was a Tories house so he always knows

"Uh I was at Toriels house? Remember you called me there?"  
Papyrus stomped his foot  
"I CALLED YOU AN HOUR AGO WHEN YOU SAID YOU WERE COMING HOME FROM THERE!! YOUR FOOD IS NOW COLD AND I REFUSE TO PRE-HEAT IT FOR YOU!!"  
Sans shrugged  
"It's a long walk home from there bro."

Papyrus crossed his arms  
"WELL WHERE EXACTLY DOES TORIEL LIVE??"

Sans began getting annoyed, he already knew about the purple door that Toriel was behind. Why was he so mad?? He's been later before

"Bro listen, what is this all about? You know I've been later than this, it's only 8:00"  
Papyrus turned his head to the side and puffed his chest   
"I WAS WORRIED ABOUT YOU, THAT'S ALL!"

Papyrus looked down at his concerned brother, he broke out of character  
"*SIGH* BROTHER YOU CAN READ ME LIKE A BOOK! AND WELL THE THING IS...."  
He slouched over and rubbed his arm

"UNDYNE TOLD ME MISS TORIEL REALLY HURT KING ASGORE-- AND I WAS AFRAID SHE'D HURT YOU TOO...."

Sans scoffed, so it was Undyne that make him act this way.  
"Bro listen-- what ever Undyne said it's not true.... Toriel is the sweetest, kindest and most loyal monster I have ever met... And I know she wouldn't hurt me or at least on purpose... And the Agore thing, who knows what the hell he's done to her! We don't exactly know what it's like to walk in her shoes..."

Papyrus was shocked, he's never actually seen this side of his brother

"YOU.... YOU REALLY CARE FOR HER, DON'T YOU?"  
Sans blushed but he nodded slowly.  
He really did care for her, and no matter what she did in the past or what ever will happen in the future he will continue to care for her.

\------------  
Time skip because I say so  
\-----------

Sans was laying in bed relaxing till he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket

When he got it out he noticed  
It was a unknown number  
Sans answered anyways

"Hello?"

A voice he didn't recognize responded....

"Sans! It's Toriel!"  
"Tori?? How did you get my number?? And why do you sound so strange??"  
Toriel giggled  
"Well Sans I typed in every number until I got yours! And I may sound strange because my phone is very old!"  
Sans face palmed, of course that was why she sounded so high pitched!

"Well uhh, what's up Tori?" He scratched the back of his skull  
"I was wondering if you assist me to get to the store! I need your also helpful hand get across this bridge! And if you want to come inside the store with me I could buy you something!!"  
Sans laughed and blushed  
"Alright Tori I'm on my way."

\----  
Time pass again   
\----

Sans made it to the big purple door and left a few knocks on it  
Toriel instantly came out  
She was wearing a lot like last time

"You ready to go Tori?"  
Toriel nodded

But  
Instead of just waiting to get to the bridge to hold hands, Toriel instantly put her hand out and awaited for Sans to take it.  
Toriel held on to Sans's hand tightly and Sans completely adored it...

When they made it to the store Sans attempted to take his hand away but couldn't   
Toriels fur was stuck in between his joins

Toriel began to panic a bit  
"Tori don't worry about it, let's just go in and get out, once we get to your place we can get scissors or something."

Toriel nodded, they both went inside the store holding hands  
Now you see, Sans didn't exactly expect to see anyone he knew Inside, so he didn't think anyone would see or even care seeing them holding hands  
But Sans saw about five or six people there he knew, and the worst part is, one of them were Undyne

"Uh Tori, let's try to avoid Undyne okay?  
Toriel nodded   
They grabbed a buggie and went down an aisle that has chips in them  
Just their luck  
Ugly fish was there

He instantly noticed Sans holding the goat woman's hand

"SANS!!! BUDDY!!"  
He ran up to them  
He continually looked Toriel up and down

"OOO MAN, SHE'S A HOTTY!!! IS THIS THE GAL YOU WERE TELLING ME ABOUT??"  
Toriel and Sans instantly grew red and blue  
Toriel gave Sans a strange look with one of her eyebrows up

"L-look bro, you got it wrong!!! We're not dating or anything!! And don't call my friend hot"  
Ugly crossed his arms  
"BUT YOU GUYS ARE HANDS???"  
Sans face was technically like a blue nightlight at this point  
"I-it's platonic hand holding???"

Sans attempted his hide his face with his free hand  
"Tori lets just go and get the stuff you needed please"

Toriel still blushing nodded and went around ugly fish

They were both silent till they got to the cash register   
They were almost out free  
Till  
Undyne saw them

"HEY SANS!!"  
Sans felt his non existent heart stop  
"Tori lets go hurry!!"  
Toriel practically forced the automatic door open  
They both ran, but it was a lot harder since they were attached to each other  
Out of panic Sans teleported Toriel and the buggie to her house

Toriel fell when they landed, sans did as well next to her  
Sans used his arms to sit up  
"We made it?? Tori we made it!"  
He nudged Toriel, she just grounded in pain

"A-ah Toriel are you alright??? I'm sorry I should or warned you before I teleported---" Sans put his hand on her back  
"You need help bud?"  
Toriel sat up

She pulled down her scarf from her face to speak  
"Sans I had no idea you could teleport!!"  
"Oh uh... Yeah I can-- haha.... I only use it in emergencies--"  
That was a lie-- he teleported when ever he really wanted, he could of to not go as far to the store... But the truth is he actually just wanted to hold Toriels hand.

"Sans that is an amazing ability! Even though I was a little shaken by it, I am amazed!!"  
Sans blushed at the compliment   
"Why thank you Tori!"  
Sans went to scratch his head with the wrong hand and ended up having Toriels hand behind his head with his hand  
It was  
A rather award post they were in

"U-uh Sans? Shall we go inside and get our selves out of this furry situation?" Toriel gave a patient smile

Sans blushed a bit harder  
"Oh yes!! Of course!! Sorry bout that Tori!!  
\-----  
A/N I have returned


	10. Thankful

Once Tori and Sans got out of their furry situation, Sans sat down while Toriel got cooking.

"What cha makin' Tori?"   
Toriel looked back a him and smiled  
"You'll see!!" Toriel winked  
Sans raised his non existent eyebrows  
He always liked a good mystery--- even if it was just about some meal his girlfriend is making.... UHHH HE MEANS 'GIRLFRIEND' AS IN PLATONICALLY--- ......

Right?

\--

Toriel came over to the table to settle down while what she was making could-- well bake!  
"Hey Sans, do you mind if I ask you something?"  
Sans tilted his head sassily  
"No you may not!" He looked at her with his eyes half open  
Toriel snorted and nudged him the shoulder with her fist  
"Ohh being a wise guy aye??"  
"Yeah, and what cha gonna do bout it?" Sans straightened his back and put his hand on his hips  
Toriel stood up and put her hands on her hips as well  
"You wanna know what I'M gonna do!!"  
Sans stood up as well and even did a little squat  
"WHAT CHA GONNA DOOOOOO"  
Toriel marched up to sans and put her hands on his head and rubbed it  
"I CAN SEE INTO THE FUTURE SAAANSSSS"  
Sans snorted  
"What do you see??" He said in an over exaggerated voice   
"I see.... US!!"  
Sans gasped  
"What are we doing!!"  
"We are... DANCING" Toriel scooped Sans up as she did a little waltz-y dance playfully.  
Toriel wasn't normally this out going, she's normally very professional, so it was nice seeing her like this. Sans enjoyed every minute of their "dance" which for him it was pretty much just being lightly swung around. He couldn't exactly touch the ground while Toriel was carrying him from under his arms.

While Toriel was dancing with Sans, Sans rested his head on her chest, he listened to he sound of her heart once more, the sound always made Sans feel safe, this time it was going a lot faster than last time.  
It made Sans wonder why he didn't have a heart of his own, or if he did have one but just--- never knew?   
Something like a heart would be obvious if it was there, you could feel the pumping of it, but it was still something that he was unaware of.  
He shook off the feeling when Toriel put him down as she got out of breath

"Well that certainly made time go quicker!" She smiled  
Sans nodded as Toriel when back into the kitchen   
What ever she was cooking smelled REALLY good! Maybe she couldn't mind sharing? Well I'm sure her intentions where to indeed share but eh, who knows.

"Sans would you like some of the soup I made?"   
Sans looked into the kitchen, he wasn't that big of a fan in soup but-- knowing Toriel made it he know it was quality   
"Uh---Sure Tori!"

But instead of soup Sans was greeted with a hamburger.  
He looked up and was greeted with Toriels kind smile   
"It's just a thank you... For everything... And I even have some of that pasta that your brother suggested for me for me to make if you would like to give him some."

"Tori... I am speechless! I--- thank you!! I'm sure Papyrus would adore the pasta you made! There is so much you have done for me and papyrus while we have done almost nothing for you.." Sans clutched into his chest   
Toriel laughed  
"Oh Sans, you have done a lot for me!! For these three years I've known you behind that door you have always made me really happy and kept me company! This is the least I can do for you."  
Sans got up and hugged Toriel   
"You're the bomb Tori.."

Toriel blushed at the sudden show of affection

\-----

When Sans come home he was greeted by his younger brother-- like usual..

"SANS WHERE--" Sans handed him the plate covered in tinfoil   
"Here bro, Toriel made that spaghetti you told her to make."  
Papyrus's eyes widened   
"REALLY???? DID SHE USE UNDYNE'S RECIPE AS WELL??"  
Sans shrugged  
"Maybe! Well bro, I'm off to bed.. Have fun eating that spaghetti."   
"I WILL!! IS IT OKAY IF UNDYNE COMES OVER AND HAS THIS WITH ME?"  
Sans turned his head to papyrus   
"Sure bro, what ever floats your boat."  
As he was about to enter his room he tuned to papyrus again  
"Just uhh.. Tell her not to bother me."  
He remembered the incident at the store. He as pretty sure she saw him and Toriel, so it's better if she just didn't bother them about the whole... Hand holding thing...

\----  
A/N   
sorry that this chapter isn't as long  
And also sorry I was gone for like 10000 years   
But I'm back for real this time


	11. Undyne knows all

Papyrus called Undyne   
After a few long beeps she finally answered

"Hello?" Undyne lazily groaned. She just woke up  
"UNDYNE!" Papyrus yelled excitedly   
"Oh hey paps, what's cookin?"   
Papyrus's yell was enough to wake her up, maybe not completely, but enough.  
"OH IM NOT COOKING ANYTHING!! BUT I DO HAVE SOME PASTA I WOULD LOVE FOR YOU TO TRY!!"   
"Oh? New recipe?"  
"NOPE! SANS FRIEND TORIEL MADE OUR PASTA!! IM ALMOST POSITIVE SHE MADE THE SAUCE YOU RECOMMENDED!!"

There was a moment of silence

"Papyrus have you noticed your brother and the queen acting a bit-- weird?"  
Papyrus scratched his skull  
"WHAT EVER DO YOU MEAN UNDYNE?"  
Undyne sighed   
"Never mind Paps. I'll be over in a few minutes."  
"OKAY UNDYNE!!! I'LL WAIT FOR YOU BEFORE I START EATING."

They hung up and Undyne turned to her desk and put her head into her hands  
Asgore was like a father to Undyne and the thought of lying to him made her feel ill... Yes he does her location now so he could just go visit his wife when ever he wants... but something just felt--- wrong...

Undyne knew there was SOMETHING going on between Papyrus's brother and the queen, but she didn't want to believe it. She knew the queen made Sans happy but--- she cared much more for Asgore and his happiness, and if he KNEW about this relationship between the two then he would go back into that strange depression he had..

After thinking for a bit Undyne decided she would say something to Sans to hint that she doesn't think him and Toriel should get any closer-- for Asgores sake..

\--- TIME SKIP ---

When Undyne arrived to Papyrus's she vowed to make sure to deliver her message to the runt  
She let herself into the house

"Hey Paps! "  
"OH UNDYNE! I DIDN'T HEAR YOU COME IN!! COME OVER AND EAT SOME OF THIS WIH ME!"  
Undyne scratched behind her fin  
"Oh yeah sure paps, but first can I speak to Sans? I have something important to tell him.."  
Papyrus froze, he knew Sans didn't want to be bothered but-- UNDYNE HAS SOMETHING IMPORTANT TO TELL HIM SO???

"OH UH YEAH UNDYNE! BUT IM NOT SURE IF HE'S EVEN AWAKE!! IF HE'S NOT PLEASE TO WAKWE HIM! BUT YOU MAY GO CHECK!"  
Papyrus gave Undyne a reassurance smile   
Undyne have a spooky sharp smile right back and made her way to Sans room.

She peeked open the door and noticed Sans was indeed awake   
He was actually softly talking on the phone and was hiding little laughs between his words.  
Was he.... blushing?? Undyne wasn't aware that was something a skeleton could do-- but we knew that already now didn't we ;3c

Undyne opened the door all the way  
"HEY SANS!!!"  
Sans jumped towards Undyne and gasped and quietly muttered  
"Gotta go!" And hung up his phone

"Sup Undyne, what brings you to this neck of the woods?"  
Undyne crossed her arms  
"Sans listen I gotta--" he wasn't even paying attention, he was looking down at his phone  
He seemed to be texting someone he seemed to like, and to all Undyne knows IS that it was impossible for the queen to possibly have a phone, maybe she was worried for nothing...

Sans looked back up   
"Oops sorry Undyne, that was rude of me"  
Undyne looked away  
"Eh it's fine chump.." there was a little awkward silence between them  
"Uh... so what did you want Undyne, I know you didn't come up here for nothing."  
Dang he's smart  
"Uhh it's nothing I guess, I forgot." She decided not to bring up Asgore   
"Um... okay then?? Aren't you suppose to be eating that spaghetti Toriel made with Papyrus?"  
Undyne almost forgot, and with out saying anything she exited the room.

\--

Now you must be wondering  
Who was exactly was Sans texting?  
It's a shipping fanfiction you scrub who else would it be??

Undyne assumed wrong, Toriel does indeed have a phone, Sans even went out of his way to get her a new one, but that was a secret.

For the new phone Sans made sure to get her a touch screen so she doesn't take so long to text with that flip phone. He also made sure to get a purple case for her, because he knew it was her favorite color. (Even tho she didn't exactly straight out tell him but come on man, she has like 500 purple things.)

Sans normally didn't go out of his way to please others, let alone actually but something with his own money. But Toriel really meant something special to him... ever since he's met her in person he's been more active, more confident in himself, hell he even learned some things from her. (Like cooking) and in his eyes this was a perfect way to thank her. And it might be fun to teach her how to use the phone because he knew she never had one like this before so that would be a treat for him as well.

Sans exited his room and glanced over to Papyrus and Undyne  
They were gasping in the glory of that pasta  
What a bunch of nerds

So Sans quietly left the house successfully with out intruding their hang out.  
Sans was going to no other place than Toriels. That's what he was talking to her about on the phone, to "ketchup" on the cooking lessons. And obviously to give Toriel that new phone but he didn't tell her that part.

Sans finally made it, but something seemed to be off... the door was open, sans looked around but Toriel wasn't anywhere to be seen...


	12. Saving The Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Forgot to post this chapter!

Sans quickly ran inside  
"TORIEL??" He yelled  
But nobody came   
Sans made it into her actual house, it seems there was a break in. Sans felt a shiver down his spine when he heard the sweet voice of his friend..  
"S-sans?" Toriel squeaked   
Sans noticed the voice was coming from under the book case, he clawed at the rubble until he found Toriel   
"Tori! What happen???" Sans cupped her cheek with his hand  
"Monsters broke in... it happened when you hung up from our last call.."  
Sans felt his heart sink  
If only he stayed on that phone a bit longer or if he came sooner, he could of helped in some way.  
Sans lightly bonked his head agents hers  
"Tori... I'm so sorry..."  
"Shh.. Sans don't be.... the only thing that matters is you're here now... will you help me up?"   
Sans nodded and carefully guided her up  
Toriel attempted to make the rest of the way up by her own but one of her legs gave out, she grunted in pain.  
"Toriel! H-here let me--" Sans made a bone appear under her arm ( like a walker or whatever)   
"Thank you Sans, for always having an 'eye socket' out for me" Toriel giggled hoping to ease the tension. But Sans wasn't (for once) in the mood for jokes  
He put his hand on Toriels back as they walked to her table  
"Tori what about your healing powers? Can you use that to help out your leg?"   
" I cannot use it when I am this weak... I just need to heal up on some health is all... Would you be a dear and grab me an apple slice from the fridge."  
Sans sat Toriel down and made his way to the fridge  
In it there were all sorts of wacky stuff  
Like name brand chocolates for an example.  
It made Sans laugh a bit, only Toriel would but chocolate into the fridge.   
Another thing that catches his eye was a bottle of ketchup she had. Sans hesitated to grab it, but he knew Toriel wouldn't mind... he'd just have to make sure not to drink it all  
Sans grabbed a little bag of apple slices for Toriel, along with the ketchup she had.  
Sans trotted back into the dining room, there he saw her sleeping with her head down on the table.  
Almost seems like she falls asleep quicker than he does..  
Sans looked down to her head. He quietly rapped one of his hands around her horns and rubbed it, not real sure why but it just--- seemed appropriate.   
Toriel turned her head towards Sans , he froze, still holding on to her horn.

"Sans?"  
Sans felt sweat forming on his skull (even tho he doesn't have sweat glands but what ever)  
"Tori... you need to eat these so your HP can go up..."  
For what ever reason Sans has yet to let go on her horn  
Toriel snorted  
"Sans why are you petting me?" She cracked a smile  
Sans quickly removed his hand and blushed  
" O-oh!! Ummmm??? I don't know??? You just looked so peaceful I just--" Sans broke eye contact with Toriel and began just awkwardly looking around

Toriel chuckled, she rose her head from the table  
"Sans you're so cute..."   
Sans froze  
Yet another genuine complaint   
He looked towards Toriel and scratched his skull  
"U-uh????? Thanks Tori.... Y-you're pretty cute as well..." Sans actually began shaking from how nervous he was   
Toriel smiled once more  
Man... that smile... it was his favorite..

"Sans could you hand me those apples? I'd like to heal up a bit.."  
"Oh yes!! Of course!!" He handed them over

"Uh Tori?" Sans put his hand over the ketchup bottle and lightly taps the top  
"HM?" Toriels mouth was full   
"You know you're uh..." he picks up an apple slice and placed it over his eye socket   
"The apple of my eye.."   
Toriel had to cover her mouth to prevent food spitting out as she laughed   
"Oh my God Sans! That is the oldest joke in the book!!" She placed her hand over her mouth  
Sans simply admired her as she laughed  
Even when she's weak and worn out she's still beautiful....

Sans caught himself starring so he decided to take a swig of that ketchup  
After a few moments of silence Sans decided to speak up

"So Tori.. did you get a look at those two monsters hat broke in. Maybe I can find them somewhere in Snowden.."  
Tori shook her head  
"I don't recall anything... I'm sorry.."  
Sans sat up  
"It's fine Tori... but until we can figure out WHO those two are, I don't want you staying here by yourself... I want you to come to my place for a while till we can figure this out."  
Toriel looks towards Sans  
"But Sans.... I can't walk, like I guess I can with this bone but.... wouldn't it be sorta suspicious?"  
Sans walked over to Toriel's chair and grabbed her free hand  
"I can teleport us.. no one will ever know you left."  
Toriel chuckled  
"Sans.. you do know what happened last time we teleported from the store...We were both in shock."  
"That's because I did it out of panic! This time I'll be aware of what we're doing."   
Toriel sighed  
"When shall we leave.."  
"When ever you're ready...." Sans let go of her hand.  
"Alright Sans... let me grab some things then we shall go."  
Toriel attempted to get up but Sans lightly pushed her back down  
"Tori let me get it... what room is it in.."  
Toriel pointed to her room  
"It's a little book on my desk"   
Sans nodded and went to her room and saw the book, right where Toriel said it would be....  
And just--- out of curiosity, Sans opened up the book to a random page...  
And there he was met, face to face with

The worlds worst puns  
Some didn't even make sense, but it still made him laugh   
He turned the page, and he saw his name with little smiley faces around it  
Was half of is book a joke book and the other half a diary?   
Sans couldn't resist he had to see what it said about him  
What he saw surprised him;

Today I met my best friend in person! He's nothing what I expected to be...  
And I love it! He's such an inspiration to me and now seeing how full of life he really is makes me want to continue being around him...  
He also tried out my pie and he really liked it!! He's actually gonna try making his own!! I'm really excited....

Sans blushed massively  
Toriel felt HE was the inspiration to HER  
He knew Toriel didn't look down on him, but as far as inspiring her was a huge leap in his eyes...  
Sans clutched his chest, that feeling... it was happening again....  
Every time Toriel does something like this it makes him feel--- at peace...  
Sans has thought about this before... he didn't want to believe it but--- now it feels in avoidable... Sans came to acceptance that he indeed has feelings for-----

"Sans?"  
Sans flinched  
It was Toriel leaning into the doorway  
"Tori!! What are you doing up??" Sans instantly went over to her and gave her support on one of her sides  
"I'm sorry Sans... I was worried.. I thought you you fell or-- something.."  
Sans chuckled  
"You would of heard me if I fell doll..."   
Sans froze  
Did he just call Toriel doll???  
Toriel blushed and laughed   
"Well aren't you being sweet today! I should start to call you sweety!" Toriel gave a loving smile  
Sans smile back  
There was so much he wanted to say to her, so much he wanted to prove..... but there was no time for that, the only thing that matters is getting her off that leg and get her to his house.

"Tori are you ready to go? Anything you need?"  
Toriel nodded  
"I'm ready..... are you sure this won't end up like last time? Not that I don't trust you just, my leg is in no condition for a rough landing.."  
"I understand Tori, I take no offense. I'll give us a soft landing, I already have in my mind where we'll land. Don't worry Tori. I got you."  
Toriel let out a soft sigh  
"Legs go.."  
And on that note Sans held on to Toriel and teleported. They landed right where he estimated, the couch. Of course Toriel was still shook from the suddenness, but she'll get use to it...  
Sans laid Toriel down on the couch and got up to find Papyrus  
He went into his room and saw him sleeping

"Hey bro... you awake?"  
"NYEH... NOW I AM.. WHAT IS IT SANS? WHY ARE YOU STILL AWAKE?"  
Sans scratched his skull  
"That doesn't matter right now bro... look I--- I brought Toriel over.. she's really hurt, she's lucky to even be alive.. do you know where the bandages are?"  
Papyrus sat up in his car bed  
"OH YES OF COURSE I DO,IT'S IN THE BATHROOM.. WHAT HAPPENED TO HER? IS SHE ALRIGHT??"  
"A couple of monsters broke into the ruins and ransacked the place... she'll be alright as long as we keep an eye on her health."  
Papyrus put his hands together and tilted his head  
"DO.... DO YOU KNOW WHO DID IT??"  
Sans looked to the ground and furrowed his non existent eyebrows  
"Don't know yet.... but when I find out I---"  
He looked back up to his brother, he was looking some what... frightened...  
Sans immediately fixed his posture   
"I mean.... I'll just scare them a bit so they... don't do it again I mean..."  
Papyrus softened up a bit   
"RIGHT... WELL I'M SURE MISS TORIEL IS WAITING FOR YOU TO ASSIST HER! IF YOU TWO NEED ANYTHING, ANYTHING AT ALL!! I'LL BE THERE.."  
Sans grinned ((slightly less than normal))   
"Thanks bro..."

\----------


	13. The Truth

The next morning Toriel was groggy, she almost completely forgot about the previous night and the how someone broke into her home... She opened her eyes and saw a little skeleton at her feet

"Sans?" She murmured 

"Tori! Oh goodness I was so worried.... I slept at the foot of the couch just to-- make sure you weren't gonna-- y'know... die on me..." 

Toriel smiled. She was truly grateful for such a wonderful friend like Sans... Really no one has cared about her well-being since she left Asgore, which she did grow comfortable to yet--- it was still nice to have someone worry, no matter how awful that may sound it was truly how she felt... 

Toriel rested her paw on Sans's cheek bone 

"Thanks for worrying Sans... I don't know what state of mind I would be at without you..."

"The same goes to you Tori.... You're the best thing to ever happen to me.. And I'm sorry I wasn't there sooner to save you.." Sans blushed.. Toriel leaned in and pecked Sans on the forehead as tears began to form in her eyes.

Sans really was so wise, though he seemed to resembled a little kid by his height, it was times like these that he really resembled a older humble man and was not physically the tallest, but his heart was the size of a giant.... Well-- even though he lacks one, the compassion he holds inside of him, not only shows he had one heart of a giant, but showed he held many...

it felt like this comment between them could last forever.... 

_

"HEY YOU TWO, BREAKFAST IS READY!!" Papyrus stomped into the room to the sight of his older brother comforting Toriel. Papyrus never in his life seen his brother so-- compassionate.. It was nice seeing his change of heart... But something had to be done..

"Oh yeah bro-- One sec.." he patted Toriel on the shoulder and slid away from her grasp. He walked with his brother to the kitchen

"What are we having bro?" 

"PANCAKES!! AND------- a talk.." Papyrus put his oven mitt to the side of the table and carefully went over to his older brother

Sans was confused, he's never seen his brother go from being so---- out going to being so serious.. This must be serious..

"What's going on bro? Something catch on fire?" He jokingly nudged his brother

Papryus sighed. He knew this day would come, and he was excited for it to.. But if the queen is as rude as Undyne has said and knowing the scar she has left on the king.. He doesn't want his brother falling for someone so--- mentally broken..

"Sans..... I'm proud of you and how far you are going in this--- relationship with the queen.. but I want you to build some walls to keep you emotionally safe from her.."

Sans felt her soul feel like it was thrown across the universe. What is he saying??? Build walls??? He has built walls all his life and now is really the only time he feels comfortable with those walls gone! And now he just wants them back up??? He's emotionally broken with out Toriel, he's safe WITH her not without her

"Bro--- what do you mean??? Are you asking me to--- stop seeing Toriel?"

"....I didn't know you were-- "seeing her"..."

Sans froze

"T-THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT???? I MEAN--"

"Brother please... I'm just trying to protect you... and if that's the way to put it--- yes I want you to put some distance between you and Toriel.."

Sans could feel his anger rise

"What in the world do you mean??? Has Undyne been telling you things again??"

Papyrus rubbed his arm

"Brother she has really hurt the king... and I mean REALLY hurt him!! I just don't want her to hurt you too!!!"

Sans scoffed

"She hurt the king?? You think this is HER fault??? You have no idea what pain he has put her through! She told me he SLAUGHTERED her children! So she left him, she couldn't take it!! Can you blame her??? Watching your very own getting murdered in front of you??? What if someone you loved killed me Pap?? huh??? Would you continue to love them or would you leave them???"

The room fell silent 

"I never thought of it that way.. Sans... Can you tell me at least one thing?"

Sans was nervous, but he didn't want to show that weakness

"Fine... What??"

.....

"Do you love her?"

Sans blushed

he wanted to run away from this, from all of this, from his feelings, from his life...

But instead he didn't

he looked into the living room, Toriel was fast asleep.. now was the time to let this off his chest..

It's time to face life head on.

"Yes... And I--- I hope you don't have a problem with that.."

Papyrus's eye sockets widened.. Sure he was worried but-- This was the very first time Sans has felt this way for any monster--- That Toriel must be something really special....

He put his hand on his brothers shoulder

"No I--- Don't have a problem... Just be careful... AN N Y W AY S!! WHY NOT TAKE THESE NICE PANCAKES TO HER HMM?"

there he goes again-- a total change in character..

Sans picked up the burnt pancakes and made his way to the living room where he was met with a sleeping Toriel. He shook her a little and she woke right up bright eyed and bushy tailed.


End file.
